A Story of Survival
by ginnymalfoy12
Summary: What would have happened if Harry was dropped in an orphanage known as Mikaelson's house by the Dursleys?What if that orphanage was a laboratory where the owner experimented with vampires, and where Damon Salvatore is prisioner and tortured in there?Will Harry survive?Harry will know no other things than pain,but when he's given the opportunity to have a family, will he accept it?
1. Chapter 1

_**A Story of Survival:**_

 _ **Chapter 1: That fateful day;**_

Everyone know the official version of what happened 31st october 1981 fifteen years ago, but very few person know the truth of what really is the story of a boy named Harry Potter whose destinity was predicted from the moment he was born.

 _ **31st july 1980 Lily's POV:**_

It was half past six in the moorning, but I couldn't sleep at all,I was too nervous thinking in what the mediwitch, Narcissa Malfoy, an old friend of mine said to me yesterday.

It seems that the baby I've been carrying for nearly nine months is not from James and I , but from Severus Snape, my best friend of childhood , and later boyfriend and I. I know that I should tell James about this ,he deserve to know, but I just , I don't know how I'm going to tell him as he and Severus hated each other when they were in hogwarts .I fear he will hate me when I tell him and leave us , and if that happens I dont know what I will do.

I cannot tell Severus that he is the father of my child as he is a death eater and if I tell him all of us will be in danger , and I cannot allow that. There is also the matter that I haven't talked to him since 5th year of hogwarts when we had that stupid argument .

 _ **Flashback: 15th June 1975:**_

The 5th year boys students had just finished their TIMO's exams and were resting outside school in the ground area around Hogwarts , but there were four boys that were bored and that always mean that something bad was going to happen. Said boys were named James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"I'm bored" said Sirius as he observed James playing with his golden snitch that he stole sometime ago.

"You can study for the transfiguration exam that we have tomorrow as I am sure you haven't opened the book yet" said Remus as he continued reading his book.

"I said I'm bored, not that I want to be bored Moony" said Sirius as he looked angrily towards Remus.

"Don't say I didn't remind you".

"Oh,shut up you two, I'm tired of hearing how you argue. You remind me an old marriage".

"Shod off Prongs! Too bussy finding your red-headed girl?" said Sirius teasing James.

"So funny Padfoot"

"Hey, no need to argue. Look who comes here" said Peter as he looked at Snape sitting by the shadow of a tree.

"Hey Quejicus, enjoying your free time? I have heard that your father killed your mommy. How does it felt to be alone? Poor Snape" said James cruelly as he went towards him.

"Leave me alone and shut up Potter! You don't know anything, you are too arrogant to see through your own nose" Snapped Snape angrily towards James.

"I don't think so Quejicus, we are bored. Who wants to see Snape's pants? exclaimed James as he raised his wand towards Snape.

"Levicorpus!" shouted James as he put Snape face down.

In that precisely moment, Lily Evans appeared.

"What do you think are you doing potter?!" snapped Lily as she took a look at the scene in front of her.

"Hey Evans, want to join the fun? Do not worry, I am only putting Snape in his own place" said James as he turned to look at Lily.

"Put him down inmediately Potter! You have no right to do this only because you are bored!" said Lily heartily towards James.

"Ooh, look Snape, Evans want to protect you! Soo cute!, don't you think?" said James mockingly.

"I don't need any stupid mudblood girl to defend me from moroons like you Potter!" snarled Snape towards James.

"Apologize inmediately Quejicus or you will regret it!" said James annoyed towards Snape.

"You are as bad as him Sev, I thought that we were friends, that you weren't as bad as your friends like Mulciver, I know now that I was wrong. All this time my friends asked me why I was friends with u as you were like the others deatheaters, and I always made excuses, that you were different. I know now that this isn't truth. Sorry Sev, but you have chosen your path and I have chosen mine .Goodbye" said Lily bidding farewell towards Snape.

 _ **End Flashback:**_

I wish I could go back in time and tell him what I truly felt for him, but unfortunately I cannot do that , I regret ever saying those words to him.I knew he was angry and embarrassed , but, I don't know , when I'm angry I cannot think properly. I hope wherever he is , that he is okay, I know for sure that he is not happy as he is serving Voldemort , but I hope he is alive .

I'm not stupid, I know for sure that I will be murdered by Voldemort, as he has chosen my child as his , Dumbledore told me the prophecy concerning my child , I only hope that when I'm dead Sirius or Sev will take care of him.

I will write letters to my son,Sev,Remus and Sirius that will be delivered when my child reach sixteen years, I will explain everything, how is his father,how I meet him , and my will.

I'm sure that when I die the ministery of magic won't allow Remus to take care of my child as he is a werewolf , and they have prejuices against then, saying they are dangerous and rubbish like that .I only hope they won't drop my child with my sister Petunia, she will hate him the moment she laid her eyes on him , and I fear what she will do to him.

Tomorrow is the day, the day in which my first child will born . James and I have decided to named him Harry James ,I hope all goes alright .

I have finally told James the truth about the father of Harry, and he has decided to help me in everything he can, he isn't angry at me! We have decided to apply a special potion in him when he born so that he will look exactly like James until his sixteenth birthday that he will began to look like Severus and I . I hope again that everything goes alright ,that he will be a healthy child.

 _ **31st July 1980 James POV:**_

We are in a muggle hospital,we decided that it's better that way .She has been in that room for two hours and I'm begining to be anxious , what if something has going wrong and Lily die? No, No, I'm not going to think that way. Everything is going alright , Harry will born and we will be all happy . Although he isn't my biological child I love him as much as I would love him if he was mine.I hope that this child will find his father one day, although when we were children I used to insult Severus , now I have changed , and I hope he will forgive me one day for doing him so many horrible things .

Suddenly , I heard screams coming from where Lily was , so I hurry up , entering in the room to give all my support to my wife.

 **Lily's POV** :

Everything was going alright until the anaesthetic stop working. It my god, I haven't been in so much pain in all of my life, I think this is worse than the cruciatus curse,but I will do everything if it is for my little baby.

I don't know how much time has passed by, because I only have eyes for my little child, but I cannot take my eyes off of his eyes,he has green esmerald eyes like me . When he born , I noticed something was wrong , he didn't cry.I was begining to get worried. The midwife said something about my baby not breathing,they put him a mask with oxygen to help him breathe, but the problem wasn't on his lungs as they noticed, it was his heart,it didn't beat.I was scared, very scared, I didn't remember being that scared in my enterily life, and this is when his heart stop beating. I couldn't breathe,I couldn't take my eyes off of my little midwife said that there's no more they can do, that he was dead, as his heart didn't beat, but I cannot believe what my ears hear, my little baby, that little child that I've been carrying for nearly nine months, he is dead, and I couldn't do , No , he isn't dead , he can't ,but the truth is, that he is dead, his corpse lies there , motionless. I haven't cried that much in years, since I had that argument with Sev. But then, his beutiful green esmerald eyes opened , looking at me, and he began to was a miracle , many nurses said, so do I think, but what matters most is that my little child is alive, and I couldn't be more happy. My child was alive and breathing.

The next moorning we went to Sts Mungo , the magical hospital, to verify that Harry is healthy. We were lucky that the nurse that attended us was Narcissa Malfoy, my best friend .

"Hey Lily, how's everything?" said Narcissa delighted as she greeted everyone.

"Everything's alright and you? How's Draco?" said Lily as he placed Harry in the bed next to the window.

"Oh yes, Everyone is fine, Draco is doing alright, he born on 5th June , the last month" said Narcissa.

"I'm so happy for you Cissy" said Lily kindly.

"Thanks Lily. Lets begin then?" said Narcissa as she prepared everything necessary for Harry's revission.

"I'm going to perform a spell that will inform us of any abnormal functions in his organism, but don't you worry, he won't feel anything at all" said Narcissa nicely as she raised her wand towards Harry.

"Dissendium!" exclaimed Narcissa.

A parchment appeared in front of everyone , explaining every abnormal function or injury he could possibly have.

" Congratulations!, this child is absolutely healthy, and have strange powers that I haven't seen in a long period of time" said Narcissa as she takes a look at the parchment in front of her.

"What powers are you refering at?" said Lily worriedly looking at the sleeping form of Harry.

"He has telekinessis, the ability of moving objects with your mind at will, telepathy, the capacity of communication without talking, meaning that he can communicate with his mind, he is a seer, meaning that he can see the future,he is also a natural occlumens, whinch means that he can protect himself from an intruder legilimens who's trying to read his throughts and memories therefore forming a hard wall in his mind, and finally , he has healing powers, meaning that he can heal everyone he want from deathly diseases even from death" explained Narcissa as she looked at Harry worriedly, who looked so innocently sleeping.

"What we can do to help him?" said Lily with tears in her eyes as she heard everything Cissy said to her.

" You must help him controlling his emotions, but he won't experience these powers until his six or seven birthday, so until then , you don't have to worry about, when he reach that age, come to my house, I have someone that is expert on this and will help you willingly, don't worry Lils" said Narcissa as she hugged Lily and James .

"Thanks you so much Cissy !" said Lily heartily as she hugged Narcissa.

"I know that we don't get on very well Narcissa, but you have saved my son's life , and because of that I owe you very much" said James politely towards Narcissa.

"Thanks James, don't you worry" said Narcissa as she said goodbye towards them.

"Bye Cissy" said Lily as she grabbed Harry and they exitted the room and went towards their house.

 _ **28th October 1981 Lily's POV:**_

Days,weeks and years have passed by since that 31st July, and Harry has grown considerably in that time .He has now one year and three months , but we have noticed that he is more intelligent than normal children as his age can talk perfectly , he also have mastered his telekinessis powers to the point we have to contact Alice for advice. She recommended us a specialistic , so that he can teach Harry to control his emotions and powers , they will began will classes on november.

I know for sure that Voldemort will kill me, but I just.., I don't know what I should do to avoid death. I'm scared, I really am, not for my life , but for Harry. I know that he will survive , but If we die , he will be left with my sister Petunia , and I don't want that life for my baby. I'm really scared,I don't know what to do.

I have a bad feeling that I will not be alive in November, so I have give Harry all of my love for him, in case I don't have any other opportunity.I think James suspect something is wrong with me , but seriously, I don't mind, I have to enjoy all the time I have with my baby. Don't misunderstood me, I love James ,he had done so much for me and my child and I owe him my life .

 _ **31st October 1981 Lily's POV:**_

Today was the day she was going to know that because she has seen it,she was a seer. This is something very subjective, you cannot predict what you want to see in the future, you only see what you are predicted to see, you don't have any choice.I have been seeing the future since I was a child, I remember I was eleven when I first see someone's was the day my sister began to hate me.

 _ **Flashback 15th July 1971**_

It was a sunny day of July in England in which two sisters were enjoying summertime in the park , said girls were named Lily and Petunia Evans .

"Lily I'm bored, lets play a game I've seen on a magazine"said Petunia as she leads Lily towards an abandoned house in order to give the game more mystery. "We can play that game on the garden u know?" said Lily frightened, as she didn't like abandoned houses very much since she had seen that scary film that took place in an abandoned house . "Oh, come on Lily!don't worry, ghost aren't real like that last terror film we watched."Said Petunia as he tried to encourage Lily to go to the house."I'm not scared Tuney! Okay, I will go, but you go first" spnapped Lily angrily towards her sister. " No need to be angry Lils, I will go first, but you will follow me" said Petunia sniggering at her temperamental sister as they entered the abandoned house.

When they entered the house, they went uptairs towards one confortable room which have a sofa to rest peacefully. " Seems like no one have been here for a long period of time by the look of this room."said Petunia thoughtfully as she looked everywhere around the room. " Yeah, I think so, can we leave now? I don't like this place. I have a gut feeling , hope I'm wrong "said Lily as she looked over his shoulder toward his sister waiting for her approval. "Come on Lily, nothing's wrong! Let's play over here on the sofa !" said Petunia enthusiastically as she guided Lily towards the sofa. "If u say so" Said Lily unsure.

"So, what's that game about?" Said Lily as she sits down next to her sister." Okay, let's begin then, you have to read my future by looking at my hand and eyes. I will do the same with you"said Petunia mysteriously. "Okay, so who goes first?"said Lily as Petunia looked at her with a smirk."Why not u Lily? " Okayy" But you will do it after me . " Okay".

"Mmm, I reckon you will marry a tall man who's name is Vernon, and you two will have one child that you will name Duddley as your hand's line is too straight"said Lily giggling as she looked at her sister's horrified face . "Hey , Why did u created such horrible names?" said Petunia jocking and horrified at the same time.

Suddenly the door's room burst open and an incorporeal women entered , placing herself in front of both of the frightened sisters who were hugging each other . "What's that Tuney? said a fearful Lily towards an equally frightened Petunia. " I don't know Lils. Come on , we have to get out of here!" Said Petunia as she guided his sister towards the opened door of the room.

As they reach the door of the house, a ghostly voice called them out. " Wait , Wait please! Lilianne and Petunia Evans! I'm not who you think I am! "How we know that It isn't some sick trick to kidnap us?" said Lily with more courage than she felt. " I know that you were adopted when you were a child, and the Evans family adopted you as an another daughter, and that you discovered it when you were at hogwarts, the wizarding school where all witches and wizards go to learnt magic." said the ghostly voice who was on the shape of a women of approximately fifty years old. "How d'you know that stuff? Who are you?" Said Lily with curiosity overflowing his emerald green eyes as her secret was only known by his family. "I'm Freya, Goddess of love, beauty, fertility, war, wealth, divination and magic. I have came as I noticed some strange magic coming from the human world, coming directly from you Lily Evans. "There must be a mistake, I'm a witch, but it isn't something strange. After all, I have been using it since I was born". Said Lily puzzled as she didn't understand anything. "I'm not referring to ordinary magic such as the magic wizards and witches do. No . In fact, I'm referring to wandless magic like telekinessis and seer powers like yours"said Freya matter-of-factly as she explained it to Lily who seemed to be lost in thoughts. "I don't know what you're talking 'bout, we were only playing at reading our future, it was only a game, we didn't do magic. I'm a witch but my sister isn't one , and I don't remember being a seer". "Lily , I'm not only here because of your accidental seer powers. I have been wanting to come here for years. Actually, since you were five years old". "Why Freya?" Said Lily now with great curiosity.

"You know that you are adopted don't you?" said Freya looking at Lily with an enmerald green eyes identical at her eyes. " Yeah, of course". " Well, as your mother was sure she was going to die after you were born, she made me promise that I will sent you to a kind family who will take care of you,so I delivered you to the Evans family. " Freya explained looking at Lily with a kind expression on her face." How did my mother know you?" Asked Lily with curiosity. " Your mother was my daughter" Said Freya with a tearful expression on his face as she remembered his only child that died years ago and that she loved too much. "You're my grandmother? "Yes"Said Freya as she observed at Lily with love. "As I have told everything I know, my only proposite left here is to ask whether you would like to come with me so that I can protect you against any dark force as well as teaching you how to control these new powers"said Freya with uneasiness.

"Tuney, I know that you will hate me for what I'm going to do, but please, try to understand me, she's the only family I have left, I have to go with her. You know I love you like a sister and a friend, but please , understand what I have to do"said Lily tearful as she looked at her sister with a fearful expression, as she feared that she will hate her for leaving him. "Lils, how can you say that, after what we have done together? I just cannot understand how you can go with her. You don't know her!, She can be an impostor!" exclaimed Petunia angrily toward Lily and Freya. "Lily , we have to go, it's turning late"advised Freya. " I'm sorry Tuney, I hope one day you will forgive me for doing this to you. I love you too much, don't you ever forget that" said Lily kissing his sister's cheek bidding farewell towards Petunia. " Do not touch me! I cannot understand how you can go with her over me! I hate you Lily ! You heard me, I hate you! Don't you ever come back, because you won't be received in a friendly manner!"said Petunia heartily towards Lily.

As Freya and Lily were walking alone, Lily asked Freya " D'you reckon she will forgive me? " I do not reckon tomorrow will forgive you, but don't worry. Give her time, she will come on her senses and will forgive you" said Freya encouragingly as she huged Lily with love.

 _ **End Flashback:**_

I haven't seen my sister Petunia since that sunny day ten years ago when I left with Freya. I remember that day clearly, after all that day was when I lost my sister. I don't blame her, after all , I left my sister alone, therefore breaking our friendship. I was broken, as I had hurt my sister, but Freya helped me, she comforted me as every other grandmother would.

We went to a strange building that seemed like a church, but inside was like a enormous high school where I learned to control my powers and where I found real friends that love me like a sister. I admit that the time I stayed there, were my happier years that I remember I have ever had, we studied magic, talked, laughed, some of my friends also found love . We felt like we were infinite, but then, Voldemort killed Freya and my friends and I was alone again, until I met James, he helped me very much, so much that he agreed to be Harry's adopted father in order to protect my family. I owe him so much.

I heard Harry crying downstairs so I get up to look after him so that I enjoy every moment I can of this day.

 **James POV:**

I'm a little nervous and I do not know why, Lily had been a few days gloomy and tired , but I supposed that's because she's on his days .But that had been the last week , and she continues to be sad and being too affectionate,not that I complain, but this is strange, Lily isn't like that . She used to be entusiastic and happy , I supposed that it's because the war, that affect everyone , even the happier person.

As I was thinking , I didn't notice Lily coming back until she sit down in the sofa grabbing Harry and feeding him.

 **Harry's POV** :

Everyone know that I'm is because it's truth, I am different from the moment I was born, I remember clearly that can I forget it? That day, when I nearly died I met Arwen and Thranduil in some sort of limb between death and life.

 _ **Flashback : 31st July 1980**_

When I finally went outside my mother's uterus I noticed that I couldn't breathe, so I tried again , and again , but it didn't matter how many times I tried , I couldn't breathe, I was going to die.

I heard the nurses and doctors hurring up putting me some sort of mask to help me breathe, but I couldn't time later they discovered that the problem was on my heart, but I couldn't maintain my eyes open for much time so I decided to look one more time at my mother's eyes that were the same colour as mine.

When I opened my eyes again I noticed that I wasn't on a hospital bed, but in a very large area which didn't have any beds on it, so I assumed that I wasn't at the hospital , but dead. When I looked up, I saw two beutiful persons, but they had similar features to that of Elves that were shown in the films ,standing in front of me. One of them was a man , wearing a large completely white and gold cloak with clear blue eyes and blond hair , while the other was a woman , with a large grey cloak with obsidian black eyes and dark hair . As they saw me, they come near me:

" Thranduil,he is waking up!" exclaimed the woman observing me as I standed up.

"Calm down Arwen, you will scare him" said Thranduil serious although his eyes and smile betrayed him.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Thranduil" said Arwen faking annoyance.

"W-Who are you?" said Harry looking at the two strangers in front of him.

"I'm Arwen, daughter of Elrond and Celebrian" said Arwen helping Harry standing up.

"I'm Thranduil, son of Oropher, king of the elves' black's forest" said Thranduil introducing himself.

"I-I'm Harry, pleasure to meet you Mr Thranduil and madam Arwen"said Harry nervously.

"The pleasure is ours" said Arwen kindly.

" Sorry , but where are we? Last thing I remeber is that I couldn't breathe, and then I lost consciousness" said Harry with a confused look in his face.

"This place is nor death, nor life" said Thranduil wisely looking at Harry's bewildered face.

"If we aren't dead nor alive, then , what we are?" said Harry looking at the forest that raised in front of him for the first time , as he hadn't noticed the forest before.

"You can name it some sort of limb, where you are alive , but you cannot grow or die" said Arwen as she tried to make Harry understand what she was saying.

"Why I am here then?" said Harry staring at Thranduil clear blue eyes searching for answers.

"It seems that your body has stopped breathing in the human world, and your soul has come here" said Thranduil searching the words to make Harry understand.

"So, I'm dead?" said Harry fearfully looking into Thranduil eyes searching for hope.

"Not yet child, you can choose wether you want to come back to a world of darkness where you are the only one that can carry light to that dead world or staying here, in a world of elves, goblins, wizards and dwarfs where you will be safe with a new family" said Thranduil as he looked at Harry with love like a father would look at his son.

"If I stay here, what will happen with my biological family?" said Harry evaluating his possibilities.

"Your body will die , and your mother, full of blame will kill herself as she doesn't think she has anything to life for, and your adoptive father will be murdered by Voldemort. When your biological father hear about you and your mother's death, he will beg the dark lord to kill him, and Voldemort as he enjoy murdering people , will do his wish. Years later, the world will loss hope and Voldemort will be minister therefore the world will be ruled by Lord Voldemort" said Arwen horrified of what the world will be, as she is a seer.

"What would happen if I come back ?" said Harry tearfully of what he has just heard and fearing her answer.

"Your mother and your adoptive father will be murdered by the hands of Lord Voldemort when you reach one year old, and you will be dropped with your sister's family where they will not treat you well , while Severus Snape, your biological father will swear to protect you at any costs when you come to Hogwarts from Voldemort, including faking hate towards you. When you reach seventeen years old you will defeat Lord Voldemort and you will have the happy family and peace you deserves" said Arwen horror-stricken that such a wonderful and loving boy have to suffer so much in order to defeat a monster like Voldemort.

"I know that I will be happier here, with you , but I cannot leave my family there to die and then the world to be ruled by that monster" said Harry scared but determined to do whatever he must do to have a peaceful life and help people.

"It's your choice dear, we will respect whatever choice you made. We know that you will do everything in your power to get the world rid of Voldemort, and we understand, but think about it very well okay child?" said Arwen affectionately towards Harry as she and Thranduil have come to love him as a son although they have met him hours ago.

"Thanks Arwen, Thranduil, I will miss you very much!" exclaimed Harry hugging Arwen and Thranduil.

"If that's your definitive choice, you only have to close your eyes and thought about coming back" said Thranduil wisely as he explained Harry what he have to do to come back home.

"Okay"said Harry closing his eyes welcoming the dark.

 _" Nîn velui a lalaith veren nalú en-agovaded vín"_ said Arwen as Harry was engulfed by darkness returning to the land of living.

 _ **End Flashback Harry's POV:**_

If I were some normal child, I wouldn't be thinking things like that, but as I am Harry James Potter I am thinking as I were some adult.I am one year and three months old, and I know something is going to happen soon, but it's not something happy . My father James seems to be worried about something, but my mother is the most worrying, she doesn't stop kissing and hugging me . I know mothers are affectionate and loving, but this is a different matter, she seems to be always sad and gloomy and seems like she has been crying for hours. I just don't know what to do, maybe she is a seer like me and has just seen something disturbing. The nightmares I've been having are always of some unknown man laughing and a stranger green light, where I always end in the floor . I reckon this man is the monster Arwen mentioned that I will defeat in the future.

I sense more than ever that something is about to happen, so I tried to draw something that my parents can associate with something bad, maybe If they sense that something is wrong , they won't die.

 **James's POV:**

As I turn to look after Harry, I notice that he is drawing something strange. In the drawing I can see a man that looks too bloody similar to Voldemort surrounded by a brilliant green light emanating from his wand , I didn't know that Harry knew who is Voldemort and that we are in war, I suppose that he is more intelligent that I thought.

So groggy I was, I didn't notice a figure of a man entering the building until I heard a explosion near me. As I looked up I discover that he was Voldemort. I was in shock so I did the first thing it came to my mind as I didn't know where my wand was. I knew for sure that I was gonna die.

"Lily! Voldemort's here! Take Harry and run! He's here!" shouted James fearfully .

" Hahahahhaah,you think you're going to survive didn't you? You are pathetic Potter!" said Voldemort.

"You won't touch anyone in this family! You hear me Voldemort?!Anyone!" exclaimed James trying to make time for Lily and Harry to scape as he saw Voldemort raised his wand towards him.

 _ **"Avada Kedavra!**_ shouted Voldemort as James 's body fell down motionless in the floor.

Voldemort went upstairs where he was sure Lily would be protecting her son in vain from him, anyone can destroy the Dark Lord and least a stupid girl and her son.

 **Lily's POV:**

I was so focussed on my thoughts that I didn't know what was happening until I heard James shouting me , begging me to leave with Harry as Voldemort had arrive. I inmediately grab Harry and I put him in his crib trying to reassure him, but I know that everything was wrong .This was the end of my life as I have just heard Voldemort shouting the killing curse, the Avada Kedavra ,therefore killing James. I know that Harry is not going to die thanks to his telekinessis powers. I suspect that Harry had wanted to communicate with me for a few days as I'm sure that he had seen the same as I , regarding this fateful day.I know for sure that my child is very intelligent,in fact, he is more intelligent than more babies are at his , I heard Voldemort going upstairs when we were located, and suddenly,the door bursted open as Voldemort entered.

"If you're a clever girl you will push aside and let me kill Harry Potter"said Voldemort as he took a look at Lily and Harry.

"Above my corpse! You won't touch my baby!" shouted Lily fearfully for her baby's life.

"Stay aside Evans. Someone in my files has begged to me in order to let you live" said Voldemort as he remembered Severus last night as he begged for Lily's life.

"I don't care! I will never let you kill my baby, Voldemort!" exclaimed Lily hugging protectively her son.

" You don't leave me another choice" said Voldemort facking regret as he raised his wand towards Lily.

 _"Le melithon anuir Harry"_ Whispered Lily in Harry's ear before turning towards Voldemort as he raised his wand towards her.

 _ **"Avada Kedavra!**_ " shouted Voldemort as Lily's body fell down motionless in the floor .

As Harry started crying quietly, Voldemort raised again his wand towards Harry in order to kill him for once.

 _ **"Avada Kedavra"**_ shouted Voldemort, but then something very strange happened, the curse bounced back sending the killing curse towards Voldemort therefore killing him and making a lightining-bolt like scar in Harry's forehead.

He didn't know but Harry survived thanks to Lily's love for her son and Thranduil 's and Arwen's refusal to let him die again. It seems like love is the most powerfull magic that exists, and we should aknowledge it as a magical miracle.

 **Harry's POV:**

I now know why my mother was acting so strange this last few days.I can now say that she is a seer or was as I have just watch how my mother was killed in front of my eyes , and I didn't do anything.I'm scared. Actually,I'm very scared,I don't remember being that scared in my life.I don't know what is happening, a few seconds ago my mother was alive and protecting me, the next she was on the floor motionless, and that scary man that now I know is called Voldemort dead.I don't know what to do , so I do what all babies do when they are scared or didn't know what is happening. I cried, so about five hours , without stoping.

I don't remember nothing more about this fateful night. When I finished crying about three in the moorning , I fall asleep.

I didn't know in that moment, but in the morning I would be waken up by a horrible muggle family who will send me to the worst place ever, where I will suffer so much pain that I cannot imagine.

 _ **1st January 1996; Harry's POV: 5:30 a.m.**_

It's very early, in fact it's half past five in the morning, but I'm no sleepy.I'm Harry Potter If you didn't know, and I'm sixteen years old . You should be asking what a teenager like me is doing awake this early in the morning , and why I am thinking about life instead of sleeping, but I will tell you. Most people think that being famous is the most wonderful thing in the world, but that is because they don't know nothing at all, they hadn't been famous like I am, Why I am famous? Oh, because my parents were murdered when I was one year old and as the murderer tried to kill me, the killing curse bounced back to him resulting in murdering himself and making this stupid and horrible scar in my forehead .Nobody knows why I survived, only the headmaster of Hogwarts knows, and he so kindly explained to me in my first year that I survived thanks to my mother's love . Ah yes, I go to Hogwarts, school of wizarding and witchcraft, you will be freaking out right now and think that I am off my rocker, that magic isn't real and so on, I used to think that magic wasn't real , until I saw Hogwarts. At that time I was too young , too inocent to think that I wouldn't be happy, that everything would change, that I would be having friends, that it would be different from my previous life at the Dursleys... Oh , sorry, I forgot, you don't know nothing about the Dursleys and about my previous life didn't you? I will tell you everything about my life, from the moment my parents died to this moment.

It all began when I was two years old..., No, no, sorry. It all began when.., well, when I was born and I nearly died, but you know all about that, that I met Arwen and Thranduil , and that they let me chose between a happy life and a horrible life, and that I so silly me chose living in a unhappy life but saving the world from darkness, but I won't tell that again or you will be bored .

Well, I will continue from when my parents died that fatefull night on october 1981, you remember right?... so,here we go.

 **Traductions:**

 _ **"Nîn velui a lalaith veren nalú en-agovaded vín"**_

Sweet waters and light laughter until next we meet

 _ **"Le melithon anuir Harry"**_

I will love you forever Harry

 **Author's note**

I'm Spanish, so forgive my mistakes as english is not my native lenguage. Hope you like it, If you vote and comment it , I will be very greatful:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I'm very greatful for your reviews, hope you like this chapter.

 _~ GinnyMalfoy12~_

 **Chapter 2:Mikaelson's house**

 _ **Flashback 31stOctober 1981**_

It was a peaceful night in Privet Drive, England. Everyone was sleeping pleasantly in their houses, everything was normal. The households of 4, Privet Drive were proud to say that they were normal, but they have a secret: Petunia's sister was a witch. You will be wondering what is wrong with being one, but you don't know that the family that lives here are the Dursleys , formed of Vernon, Petunia Dursley, and their son, Duddley Dursley, they hate everything odd, that is not considered normal. If you haven't catch it yet, I clear up, they hate magic,yes, you have heard right, magic. You would be wondering why they would hate something that Petunia's sister is, I will explain then: She hates everything related to magic as her sister went away when she discovered that she was a witch,when she went with Freya , her supposed grandmother, so she hates magic, and she transmitted it to her husband ,so , they entrusted that their son hated magic too and spoiled him.

However, when Petunia openned the door ,she would never have imagined what she found : a baby with a letter in his arms , as you know was no other than Harry Potter, but he won't be staying in that house as long as you assumed, as the next day, they dropped him in an old orphanage.

 _ **1st November 1981**_

At half past seven p.m. the Dursleys drove him to an orphanage near Privet Drive so that they won't have to look after him. After all who would want to take care of a freakish boy full of magic?

As they arrived at the orphanage, they searched for the secretary.

"Good evening sir" said Petunia very sweetly towards a dark-haired man wearing large blue robes.

"I suppose he's Harry Potter, and you are Petunia Dursley?" said the man staring coldly at Petunia's eyes for a moment until he consulted his list of orphaned children, searching Harry's name.

"Yes, you're right sir" said Petunia catching Vernon's hand happily as they wouldn't have to take care of Harry.

"I am Elijah Mikaelson, is a pleasure to meet you. Please follow me " said Elijah with a cold fake smile as the Dursleys followed him towards where the babies in their cribs were located.

They went upstairs , and they didn't stop going up until they had reached the seventh floor. Once there, Elijah guided them towards an old-looking narrow corridor,and they entered in the last room. When they entered, Petunia noticed that the room seemed like an old laboratory where a lot of babies were located.

" Welcome, Mr and Mrs Dursley to Mikaelson's house, I hope Harry likes it as his own house" said Elijah with his famous sweety and fake smiles as he observed as Petunia dropped Harry on the crib.

"I hope so" said Petunia as they signed the official papers so that the guardianship went towards Elijah.

"So, this is all. It has been a pleasure to meet you" said Elijah as he guided Petunia and Vernon towards the orphanage's exit.

The Dursleys will never know how much Harry will suffer in that orphanage nor that he will be a prissioner for a experiment that Elijah was making, therefore he won't be scaping in a very long period of time. They will never know that they had dropped Harry in a living hell ,and Harry will never forgive them for that.

 _ **2nd November 1981 Elijah's POV**_

When the Dursleys left the orphanage, I prepared the needle in order to put the tatto in Harry's wrist, as I put a tatoo in every baby's wrist of this orphanage in order to identificate them and make easier to experiment with them. Yes, this isn't the orphanage you thought it was, In this orphanage, the babies are here because their families don't want them, as they are different, special, they have strange powers like telepathy, telekinessis...

I am responsible of them and therefore I make sure they control their powers, or they lost them, but If they lost their powers, they aren't useful , so I make sure they die. Some of the older children thought that I was using them as a experiment ,and were planning on scaping, but they cannot beat me, I am the one lidering this building , so I made sure the punishment was sufficient so that they didn't try to do that again.

As I was thinking so intensely, I hadn't noticed Harry has woke up until I noticed his sobbing and crying face.

"Hush child, you're going to be okay here" said Elijah with a smirk trying in vain to calm Harry but falling to do so as Harry sobbed harder.

As he didn't calmed down, he turned to slap him lightly in the face as he wasn't a patiently man. Suddenly,Harry was quietly staring him with angry and fearfully eyes while they entered the tatto's room.

"Stay quiet a moment Harry, I am going to tatoo your wrist with a beautiful number" said Elijah as he tied Harry in the bed so that he stayed motionless while he tatooed him.

He grabbed a needle full of black ink and caught Harry's wrist, and then, he introduced the black ink into his wrist giving a form like a number, and surprisingly, Harry didn't cried. When he finished, he observed Harry's was a number, eleven, his new name.

Later on, Elijah and Harry entered on Harry's new bedroom that he shared with a baby whose name was Lilian Stephenson or eight, as children in Mikaelson's house were named after their wrist's tattoo; he put Harry on his crib and then he turned off the light so that Harry and Lily could slept.

They didn't know yet, but that would be the begining of an unbreakable friendship that would last until death. As years continued passing, Lily's and Harry's bond continued hardening, they were twins in all but blood; both of them had telekinessis, and telepathy powers, and they supported each other.

Every day they were called in a small laboratory-like classroom where they were forced to do what Elijah said unless they wanted to be badly punished; you would be wondering why they feared a simple punishment, after all, it can't be that bad; I will tell you what type of punishment Elijah put them under.

If they didn't want to do what Elijah said, he will make them go to an old and specialised classroom saved for punishment; then, he will tie the child at the bed so that he or she doesn't move, after that, he would put them an old electro-shocking machine ( Yes, like those that were used in ancient times when people had mental illnesses as medicine hadn't experimented). The first time they will put them under it for about 15 mins, but as their brain get used to it, he will put them under it for about 30mins or 1 hour inclusive; many children had died because of that machine, as he had put them under it for far more time that their brain and body can support. Harry is the only one that had supported that machine for more than one hour; It also help that Elijah want him alive as he is the most powerful of his children, and he's very useful for him.

You would be also wondering why they hadn't escaped yet, as they are suffering so much it would be wiser to escape; I will tell you, It isn't as simple as it seems.

Elijah isn't stupid, he knows that as the children are suffering and in pain, they will want to escape , and if that happened , they will go to the police, and he wouldn't be experimenting with them anymore. He had installed a very large quantity of cameras around the building, the bathroom inclusive; there would be approximately 1000 cameras; this isn't all, however; the entrance of the building has a 4m-high door, so that they can never escape this orphanage; outside the building, there is a large and extensive forest where I had put robots that seems like animals, so that in the 1% possibility that they escape, the robots will advise me.

I hope you don't have any doubts now that I had tell you that; you cannot escape; you can call anyone; you're alone in pain and suffering unless you make friends with children like you, that are in the same possition as you are.

 **Mary's POV:**

I am Mariam Johnson. I've been working in Mikaelson's house for about 15 years; I was fiveteen when I first worked here; I remember clearly that day;

 _ **Flashback 16th May 1966**_

It was a sunny day in the outskirt of London, in a farm where all types of animals were eating peacefully; however from the outside a discussion between a brown-haired teenager called Mary and a black-haired man called Harrison could be heard.

"I said you will go to that orphanage to work and that's my last word!" exclaimed Harrison heartily towards his daughter as she didn't want to work in an orphanage.

"It's my birthday dad! I don't want to work yet! I'm 8 If you haven't noticed yet!" exclaimed Mary angrily.

But as Harrison was his dad, she couldn't do anything to change his dad's mind; they were poor, so they need money; Mary understand that, but she was just a child and it was her birthday, so she wanted some free time to play. Harrison drove his daughter towards the orphanage where she was going to work; when they arrived, they went to the secretary where they found a man waiting for them.

"I'm Elijah Mikaelson; you must be Mary Johnson" said Elijah staring at Mary's brown eyes.

"Yes sir" said Mary politely looking slightly nervous as she looked at Elijah.

"You will like the job I had assigned to you, don't you worry Mary" said Elijah as he guided Mary and his father towards his office.

"I hope so sir" Mary said while sitting in a chair.

"You only have to take care of children, as this is a orphanage , and I cannot look after every child in here, after all, they are too many" said Elijah as he get the papers so that Mary could sign them.

"Okay, thanks sir" said Mary signing the document.

" See you on monday at eight o' clock" said Elijah as he bidded farewell to Mary and Harrison.

 _ **End Flashback**_

At that time I was too young and too angry at my dad to notice something was wrong with that orphanage; in my first few months I thought that it was normal for orphaned children to behave so funny, as they didn't have parents, because they are dead or they didn't want them, and that they wanted to be alone, but I haven't been that wrong in all my life. I remember clearly the day I was betrayed by someone I considered the brother I had never had, my brother in all but blood; the day I watched some mere child die in front of my eyes by the hands of my brother,Elijah, because he introduced a needle of vampire's blood , and the child's body wasn't strong enough; the day I knew I couldn't escape Mikaelson's house: I was trapped.

 _ **Flashback 13th September 1971**_

It was a sunny day in England, in the orphanage known as "Mikaelson's house", where everything seemed to be perfectly normal, but If someone would had entered, they would had noticed that one teenager girl was tearfully in a old room with a telephone trying in vain to contact someone, to escape that horrible place.

" A-any-anyone, please, get me out of here!" sobbed Mary trying to make the telephone work, but to no avail.

"P-ple-please!" cried Mary even harder wishing for someone to get her out of the orphanage to her house.

You know, that 13-years old-girl had just watch how one of his children that she has to take care of had been murdered in front of her eyes, all because ,that child was useless to Elijah's experiments, as he's body rejected vampire's blood. It wasn't only the boy murdered that made her felt so alone, but who was the person who killed him;It was the worst kind of betrayal she had felt in all of her life.

"They won't answer you " said an emotionless voice from the shadows of the room.

"Elijah!?" said Mary now fearfully of that every voice that had been like a father to her when her parents had passed out when she was ten years old ; that every voice that had conforted her when she couldn't sleep because of nightmares regarding her parents death; that every voice that had promised to never let someone hurt her; that every voice that had been like the brother she had never had; it was as if she was in the worst kind of nightmare , where she couldn't escape, couldn't go away.

"Yes Mary,I am Elijah" said Elijah now with a cold fake smirk.

"YOU TRAITOR! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND, MY BROTHER, THAT YOU CARE ABOUT ME! HAD THERE EVER BEEN A MOMENT WHERE YOU HAD SAID THE TRUTH OR EVERYTHING HAD BEEN A LIE AND A GAME TO YOU?" bursted suddenly Mary recomposing herself, and giving him all of her anger and hate.

For a second Mary thought Elijah's face had gone pale, and a grieving and a hurtful expression had crossed his face, but as she blinked that expression was replaced by his usually mask of emotionless.

" You are a moron if you thought for a moment that I would care for you, but I must admit that it was enjoyable spending time with you and seeing your pained expression everytime I mentioned your parents" said Elijah with his emotionless mask again as if nothing had happened.

" Once you enter in Mikaelson's house, you cannot escape, nor contact anyone" said Elijah exiting the room through the door and not giving me any stare at all.

 _ **End Flashback**_

That day was the worst day of my life; I never forget him nor I will never forget my brother. Since that day I learnt to be emotionless, and to do my job as best as I could; that time was the last time I talked to Elijah,and I promised myself that I won't love like that again; love is a weakness, and to be loved is to be destroyed.

Everything was alright until I met Eleven(Harry Potter); the first time I looked into that innocent and bright eyes I sweared myself that I couldn't let that eyes lost his brightness ,innocence and happiness. I would do everything in my power to make him smile and laugh, even If it took my life.

The day Harry entered Mikaelson's house various friendships occurred; Firstly the one between Lily and Harry, and later the friendship between Harry and Mary.

Days, months and years passed as normal; Harry and Lily were like brothers, they looked after each other, and they are the happier people in that orphanage, so happy, that they transmitted that happiness towards other children. All was good, until one day, that day was the day we all lost a beatiful and cheerful girl when they tried to save someone's life.

 _ **Flashback 15th July 1987:**_

It was a very warm day on Mikaelson's house, and two seven-years old-children were talking: Harry Potter( eleven) and Lily Peterson( eight).

"No, No, No, Lily!, I can do it, please, let me help u, you're hurt!" said Harry worriedly staring at Lily ,whose leg was bleeding deeply.

"Harry, you're also in pain, and if you heal me you'll had no energy and you could die; I'm not gonna risk your life for me and you know it" said Lily looking at Harry who was far too pale for him as he had lost too much blood.

" When Elijah thought I was unconscious,I heard him talk with another man about something weird about vampires and that they are gonna experiment with them and so on. Do u think it's important Lils?" said Harry looking as Lily's face went ashen.

"Why didn't you tell me Harry?! Of course it's important!" exclaimed Lily leading Harry towards an old classroom.

"What are we doing here?" asked Harry looking around the classroom as he had never been in that room.

"This room is an old one that hadn't been used in about ten years, so that Elijah won't heard us" answered Lily as she helped Harry sitting in a chair as he was limping.

"You know something I didn't right?" asked Harry suspiciously as he put his leg on a chair.

"Yeah, you're right; I know something about what you heard last night from Elijah and about vampires" said Lily misteriously.

"so, what are u waiting for? go ahead Lils" said Harry impatiently.

"Well, two months ago I heard Elijah saying something about experimenting with vampires to a strange-looking man called Damon, and Elijah drugged and carried him towards the laboratory. After that day, I searched on internet everything about vampires, but everything it showed me was stories and legends, so I decided to steal Elijah's archieves in his office; I don't know how he didn't catch me, but I took Damon's files and it shows me that he's a vampire of 150 years old that had been cautive here for ten years now.

"Hang on Lily, I'd never seen him; If he'd been here for ten years, how it's that we hadn't seen him yet?" said Harry confused about what he had just heard.

"Wait a minute, I haven't finished yet" said Lily exasperated rolling her eyes.

"Okey..continue"

" After that I followed Elijah one night so that I go to where Damon was residing, and what was my surprise: he was prisioner on the dungeons, in small and dirty-looking cells that contained verbena. ( which is poisonous for vampires as it can reduce vampire to ash). After that I returned to my room as I confirmed my theory of vampires.

"How long had passed since you followed Elijah?" asked a very surprised Harry as he hadn't noticed anything.

"Don't you worry-said Harry with a smile- it was yesterday night when you was peacefully sleeping.

"Hey! Why didn't you woke me up?" said Harry grumbling.

"Sorry about that - said Lily apologising- but you were so cute sleeping that I couldn't woke you up"

"Well... when are we gonna visit Damon? I have many questions that he can answer" said Harry excitedly with a smile on his face.

"Hang on, hang on Harry, we have to wait until midnight when Elijah go to the dungeons to extract a needle of vampire's blood" said Lily patiently as she leaded Harry toward their room to wait until midnight.

 _ **~ 00:00h ~ 15th July 1987**_

It was midnight, and Lily and Harry were waiting silently in their room's door for Elijah as they have to wait for him as Lily didn't remember the location of the dungeons.

"What time is it?" said Harry nervously looking at the door apprehensively as he didn't want to lose this opportunity to go.

" It's midnight, he should come anytime now: be watchful" said Lily watching her wristwatch.

As she cracked her fingers, she heard footsteps coming near their bedroom.

"Come on, he's nearly here!" said Lily in a hushed voice as she turned off the light so that he thought that they were sleeping.

As the footsteps came near, they holded their breath so that Elijah didn't notice that they were up.

"Let's go now!" whispered a very scared Harry as he know that if Elijah catch them they would suffer a lot.

"Not until he reaches the corner of our room!" hissed Lily equally fearful as Harry.

"Now! Come on! Fast!" whispered Lily as they run towards the exit of the room and looked as Elijah's head dissappeared in the infirmary's corner.

"What'll we do if he catch us?" said Harry worriedly as they run as fast as they could towards Elijah as silently as they could.

"Don't you think in that!, Just run!" said Lily as they reached Elijah that was turning towards the staircase.

In that moment, it seemed as if Elijah sensed that someone was following him because he turned his head towards where they were standing, but he must have thought he had imagined it as he continued his way downstairs.

"How didn't he saw us?" asked Harry breathlessly as they were nearly seen.

"I don't know, maybe you did magic or something" said Lily as they followed their footsteps.

"Maybe..." said Harry looking around him as he hadn't seen this part of the orphanage before.

"Stop!" hissed Lily as she caught Harry's arm in time as he was going to bumb into Elijah as he had stopped to seize a bundle of keys.

"Thanks Lily, I'm a bit clumpsy" said Harry with a look of inocence in his face.

"Only a bit?" said Lily supressing a laugh.

"Okay, Okay , I'm very clumpsy" said Harry rolling his eyes.

"Shh!" whispered Lily as they arrived into an old hall where three or four dirty and old-looking cells were located; inside said cells, there were two tired and tortured-looking man; the one in the left had curly chestnut hair with dark hazel eyes and other near us had jet black hair with clear blue eyes; as I stared at him I found such sadness and pain reflected into his eyes that I promised myself that I will do everything in my power to transform that sadness and pain in happiness, beginning with freeing him.

"subjec 5, here's your fuel: 20ml of human's blood will do" said Elijah with a cold and sadistic smile giving the curly-chestnut-haired man a small glass containing blood;

"Hope you bleed to death soon; why didn't you call me with my real name? I'm Enzo" said the vampire witha ironic smile drinking the blood-containing glass.

"You're subjec , so shut up before I decided to kill you" said Elijah giving a blood-containing glass towards the jet-dark-haired vampire known as subjec 1.

As the jet dark-haired vampire finished drinking, Elijah left the room, closing the doors with the keys without noticing Harry and Lily thanks to Harry's magic.

"How are you?" said Harry shyly towards the quiet vampire who was still looking at Harry.

" 'm Damon, Damon Salvatore" said the jet dark-haired vampire tiredly as he straightened up.

"I'm Harry Potter, and she's Lily Peterson" said Harry introducing himself and Lily.

"What 're u doing here? If Elijah sees you here you won't have any possibilities of going away" said Damon worriedly.

"We're here since we were two years old, so it's no difference; we had come here to help you and Enzo escape" explained Harry in a lower voice.

"No! Don't you understand? We cannot escape! If the sun touches us, we will be reduced to ash as our ring that protected us from it was destroyed by Elijah!" cried Damon with such an agonizing face that I've to look away from his eyes.

"What ring?" said Lily with curiosity showing in her emerald eyes.

"That ring is bewitched by a powerful witch so that we can stand by the sunlight without being transformed into dush; you know the old legends about vampires that said that vampires cannot go in daylight because they died right?" asked Damon with a ironic smile as they didn't know anything at all about vampires.

"Yeah well, we only know that if a vampire goes in the daylight, he'll die" answer Lily with insecurity as she didn't know if Damon was trustful enough.

"I know some passageways where there is no sun so there's no risk of you dying" said Harry throughtfully as he remembered some old passageways that he used to go when he was younger.

"Really?" said Lily doubtfully as she didn't remember Harry going without her to anywhere.

"Yeah"

"Hang on, Hang on boys, I cannot go with you" said Damon with pain and mistrust reflected in his eyes as he had know no other things than pain from those who were his friends and family.

"But..Why? We're not gonna hurt you, and we are gonna go away from this horrible place; we are going to be free, but we need your help! Please Damon!"begged Harry as he keep staring at Damon's eyes pleading with his face.

"...Okay, but be quiet, and break the bar of the cell; I can't do it myself: it has verbena" explained Damon to Harry and Lily.

"Lily, go and free Enzo, I will free Damon" said Harry in a rather bossy voice as he used his telekinessis' powers to break the bar's cell.

"You two have telekinessis powers?" said a very surprised Damon as Harry and Lily released Enzo and Damon exploding the cells.

"Yeah, but we have to hurry up; Elijah must know by now that something's wrong; we had made so much noise" said Lily running towards them.

"Came on! the entrance's here! Hurry up!"said Harry removing an old painting in the wall; behind the painting ,there was a small space like an old door , where they got into.

"I can't believe I'm following two know-it-all babies that said they're gonna release us; who knows if they work for Elijah, and this is only another stupid experiment?" groaned Enzo as he followed them from a considerably distance.

"I'm not asking for trust Enzo, but can you be faster? If we got caught..." said Lily a bit exasperated.

"Of course I can go faster;I'm a 391th-year old vampire, and I can kick off your head if I want, so If I were you, I would go carefully" said Enzo as he did the sadistic gesture of kicking off a head of someone imaginary.

"Could you be less barbaric? You're gonna scare the boys, and they have seven years old; I also wanna go away from here, but please, shut up Enzo" said Damon rolling his eyes and looking at the children.

"You have changed, Damon; before you met them, you didn't mind killing people, and feeding yourself from them" said Enzo staring at Damon as he rolled his eyes again.

"I haven't changed Enzo, I only want to go away from here, so I have to act like a civilised person" said Damon as they looked at a broken and old-looking bridge that they had to cross; as Lily's and Harry's legs were too small, they decided to go in pairs: Damon and Harry, and then Lily and Enzo.

"You go first Damon" said Enzo giving them a head's nod pointing towards the bridge.

"I don't know why this passageway is so big that it has a bloody bridge"snarled Lily as Damon grabbed Harry and jumped towards the land at the other site of the bridge.

"Don't complain girl, we'll be lucky if we reach the exit without being caught" said Enzo pessimistically as they were doing very much noise.

"I'm not complaining, I'm only saying facts...Hey!" said Lily indignantly as Enzo grabbed her with his strong arms.

"Whatever, just shut up" groaned Enzo as he jumped gracefully with Lily on his arms.

"You two, will you ever shut up? It's getting really annoying to hear you two always in a row" said Damon exasperated ; they've been annoying each other since they've met a few hours ago.

They continued on their path on the way to the exit that was nearer as they continued walking, when Enzo stopped in his tracks paler than usual.( he was a vampire, and vampires are paller than humans)

"What's up Enzo?" asked Damon with a bad feeling, since they had been walking for almost two hours and Enzo was a cannibal as he drinks vampire's blood( Elijah injected him some experiment with a needle so that he only drinks vampire's blood therefore killing vampires).

"DO NOY GO NEAR HIM!" shouted Damon as he saw Lily and Harry were almost where Enzo was.

"Why? What's happening Damon?" asked Harry with a confused look on his face as he stopped where he was.

"COME HERE!, FAST!" exclaimed Damon as he observed as Enzo's eyes started to look bloodshot and at the same time begun to walk near me.

"DAMON! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM?"cried out Harry as he stumbled with a big rock.

"HE'S HUNGRY!- shouted Damon-BUT DO NOT WORRY! HE ONLY WANTS VAMPIRE'S BLOOD, YOU'RE SAVE!"

"I USED TO THINK VAMPIRES DRANK HUMAN'S BLOOD!" yelled Harry as he hided behind the only fragment of bridge that Enzo had left intact.

"THEY NORMALLY DO! BUT NOT HIM! ELIJAH INJECTED SOME SORT OF EXPERIMENT INSIDE HIM SO THAT HE ONLY DRINKS VAMPIRE'S BLOOD!" barked Damon as he protected behind a broken-looking cupboard as Enzo was advancing towards him and destroying everything at the same time.

"THEN WHY I HAVE TO HIDE FROM HIM?!" roared Harry avoiding a large rock coming towards him.

"HE ALSO DESTROY EVERYTHING IN HIS WAY TO FOOD!" shouted Damon going towards Enzo and trying in vain to stop him from demolishing the passageway.

As Enzo saw Damon going near him he stopped dead in his tracks and went in his way as if he was in some sort of trance.

"Listen Enzo, you aren't like this- said Damon in a whisper- you don't wanna kill me, you're better than that..."

"DAMON, BLOODY HELL, HE'S GONNA KILL YOU! DON'T GO NEAR HIM, HE'S NOT IN HIS SENSES!" Begged Harry from his cupboard trying to go with him, but as the passageway was being demolished, rocks had been accumulated in there, and he was trapped.

"IT'S OKAY, HE'S ENZO, HE WILL COME TO HIS SENSES, AT LEAST I'M GOING TO TRY,I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE HIM HERE !" screamed Damon hoping for Harry to understand that he wasn't going to leave Enzo: he was his first best friend, and he deserved better than that, after all, Enzo would do the same for him.

" OKAY, BUT IF YOU DIE, I WILL REVIVE YOU AND THEN KILL U, I SWEAR!"exclaimed Harry with understanding.

As Damon touched Enzo's arm, looking directly at his dark-pained-hazel eyes, it seemed for a moment as if Enzo had recovered his senses, but then his bloodshot eyes stared into Damon's neck, and taking advantage of Damon's abstraction, he used his fangs to bit him; Damon tried to get rid of Enzo, but he was stronger and taller than him, and Damon was also losing a lot of blood, so he was weaker by the minute; Harry was trying with all his will to get out of the broken cupboard in vain, as he was trapped with large and heavy stones that blocked the exit of the cabinet.

"ENZO! RELEASE HIM! YOU DON'T REALLY WANT TO HURT HIM, HE'S YOUR FRIEND!" begged Harry from the storeroom.

"IT'S USELESS! GO AWAY WITH LILY AND TELL SOMEONE ABOUT THIS PLACE! RUN!" shouted Damon while he struggled weakly against Enzo as he continued drinking his blood without stopping.

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE! YOU'LL DIE!" exclaimed Harry with determination.

"you don't know me Harry, you've just met me a few hours ago; listen, if you run to the exit, there's a small city where you can ask for help" said Damon faintly .

"I know but..."murmured Harry.

"Harry, there's no time left, if you don't hurry up we'll die soon" said Damon as he fainted succumbing unconsciousness.

"DAMON! NO! WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" cried Harry as he managed to get out of the cupboard and went directly where Damon was.

"HARRY! WE'VE TO GO BEFORE ELIJAH CAN REACH US!" exclaimed Lily going out of her hiding place

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE DAMON HERE!" bellowed Harry shaking Damon .

As Damon didn't wake up, he hugged him tightly and bursted into tears as Damon lied motionless on the floor; as he looked up, he observed as Enzo regained his senses little by little and went towards Damon's motionless body.

"NO! DAMON! IT'S NOT FUNNY! STAND UP!" begged Enzo as he looked at what he had done.

Suddenly the trap door on the floor that neither of them had noticed bursted open and their most frightening nightmares came true as the one person they had dreaded of coming standed up observing them with a sadistic and emotionless smile.


End file.
